The GoPro Detective
by CathyNewstead
Summary: New policy at BPD states that all officers and detectives must now conduct their day with a GoPro camera on their person, recording every move and what not. Maura has access to all the recordings and live feeds at all times. It's amazing, everything you see when you really look at what's going on. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Who knows what this is?" Asked lieutenant Cavanaugh, presenting his team with a small lensed box. "As of today, new policy. Everyone is to carry with them, or have on their person, one of these cameras. There's been too many incidents in the past year that have gone on record with nowhere near enough information. Rules from the top now say we have to have everything recorded." He paused and looked around. His eyes rested on Jane Rizzoli. "You shoot a suspect through yourself, we will know about it…" His eyes moved to Vince Korsak, "Pick up a Pomeranian, we'll see." And finally onto Frankie Rizzoli. "Get a paper cut, we'll be standing by with band aids." He stopped and looked at his team again. Back in his day of being a detective all you had to do was scribble down what had happened on a piece of paper and it was done with and filed. The streets were dangerous these days. Officers were being injured and killed on a weekly basis it would seem. And the amount of perps who thought they could get away with implicating the officers was unreal. Fitting his team with cameras seemed like a crazy idea to start with, once he had thought about it, he now realised it would be crazy not to.

A young uniform started distributing small boxes with the cameras in. Everyone in the team looked between the boxes and each other… Unsure as to what they were expected to do with them. Jane stood up. "Sir," She looked at the box that had just been handed to her. "I know these are supposed to help us and all that, but people see us all kitted up with cameras and microphones then they're gonna start thinking the law doesn't trust them." The lieutenant looked at her and squared his jaw.  
>"Rizzoli, have you seen how small these 'ProGo's' are? I don't…"<br>"GoPro…" Frankie piped up. Cavanaugh looked at him sideways.  
>"What?" The older man said exasperated.<br>"Nothing, it's… uh, you said 'ProGo' is all… it's 'GoPro' is what I said…" Frankie looked at him and stuttered. There was a deadly silence as the lieutenant shot him a look of daggers.  
>"As I was saying Rizzoli, these things are so small people will have to be up real close to see them. Hide them in your jackets, your belt buckles, hell, use your badges if you want. Just make sure they're on you and turned on." He turned to the TV screen on the wall. "All these cameras link back to HQ. Everything that's recording can be viewed in real time or played back from the recording remotely. The idea is that we can see where everyone is and what they're doing from this room."<p>

As he finished his sentence the door to the pit opened. In walked the chief medical examiner, Dr Maura Isles. As she entered the room the mood seemed to lift somewhat for everyone in there. Smiles all round. "Ah, Doc. Glad you came up here, I assume you're here to see Rizzoli? Either way, this is something that we want you involved in too." She looked between him and Jane, then to the boxes in everyones hands. She picked one up from the table and examined it.  
>"Oh, these are GoPro cameras! 12 megapixels, built in wifi and potential for 1080p and total low light level mode available…" She rattled off without even looking at the specification on the box. "You know, these cameras are very popular in the sport industry. I've seen many POV clips from snowboarders to sprinters." The doctor said matter of factly. Jane scoffed.<br>"Since when do you sit at your computer watching Tony Hawk YouTube videos?" Maura looked at Jane and tilted her head to the side.  
>"Tony Hawk is a skateboarder Jane. And these clips aren't on YouTube, they're on Isabelle Blanc's website. I only ever go on YouTube to take part in the Oxford seminars in Biomedicine. And for the occasional video of cats in funny hats that you send me." Jane smiled at the thought of the last video she sent her of a kitten falling asleep in its food bowl. Jane realised how everyone was looking at her standing there smiling to herself.<br>"What? They're funny! Maur, tell them!" Maura smiled at the brunettes childish manor.  
>"They do have somewhat heartwarming qualities to them." The doctor stated. Jane role her eyes.<br>"Gee, thanks doc…"

Cavanaugh eyed the two best friends and smiled to himself. "Doc, the video feeds come directly back to the station. I want to limit the amount of time you spend out in the field." Jane and Maura looked at each other for a second. "I know you two are glued to each other but it's for the docs safety is all. We'll try it this way, Dr Isles spending more time here consulting via the video feed and overseeing the operation overall. And if it doesn't work that way, at least we can tell the guys at the top we tried it their way." Everyone looked to the doctor, who looked like she'd just had her favourite toy taken off of her. She went to protest and thought better of it. Jane, however, did not.  
>"This is bull! What are we gonna do the next time we find a reddish-brown stain that needs identifying? What happens if we end up…"<br>"Rizzoli!" Cavanaugh cut her off. "Doc will go to the crime scene to start with, but it makes no sense for her to trail after you like she does. You've both been put in harms way more than once over this past year. Besides, she's better suited here." Janes jaw locked as she glared at him. "Doctor Isles," He said turning to the blonde. "A member of tech support will meet you down in the morgue shortly to set you up with a live link to all the feeds. Is that okay?" Maura smiled at the lieutenant.  
>"Of course, I'll see them down there soon." With that she smiled at Jane and the others and left for the morgue.<p>

Jane looked at the camera in her hand and then back to the sight of her best friend leaving through the doors. She sighed and looked to her partner Korsak. "Well, time to get to work I guess." She said under her breath, clipping the camera to her belt and turning it on as they walked out of the pit.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura was sitting behind her desk when there was a knock at the door. She looked up to see a young IT technician standing there looking slightly lost. "Oh, hello! Are you from tech support?" She asked smiling. The young man stood at ease upon hearing her welcoming tone, running his tanned hand through his black hair.  
>"Hi, yeah. I'm Tony. The lieutenant said I was to come down here and set you up on the live feeds." He paused and looked at her MacBook Pro. "Is that the machine you want linking up doctor?" She looked to her laptop herself.<br>"Yes, I suppose it is. For ease of viewing this would be the only logical choice. Just give me a second and it's all yours." She looked to the screen as her hand tapped across the keyboard, finishing and saving what she was working on. She looked up and smiled at Tony, turning the laptop round to face him. He closed the gap between him and the desk, crouching down to work on the laptop. Maura turned to put her books away on the bookshelf and let the technician work.

"All done there doctor Isles. You can see all the live feeds from this window her," He turned the laptop for her to see what he was talking about, revealing a screen full of squares with the different feeds in. "Not everyone has theirs turned on yet, but if you click on one of these boxes then you can view just that feed in full screen. There's a direct link to call that officer or detective on their cell up here." He said, indicating to the top corner. As he did this, the laptop pinged with a message. "Oh, that's another camera going online… If we just click here…" He manoeuvred the mouse to the new feed. "Oh…" Both of them did a slight double take. On the screen was, all too familiar to the doctor, a rear view shot of a certain female detective. Maura smiled to herself.  
>"I think Detective sergeant Korsak just turned his camera on. And his camera seems to be on his belt." Tony had turned a bright shade of red and had looked away from the screen. He stood up clumsily and turned to leave, his head down.<br>"Well that's all set up now Doctor Isles, I'll leave you to your work…" He rattled off too quickly to comprehend as he rushed out of the office, nearly falling head over heels as he did. Maura chuckled to herself and sat behind her desk. She turned her laptop back round to see that the camera angle had changed, much to her disappointment. She turned on the sound link to the video as Jane came back into view.

_"__I genuinely don't know what you're on about Vince. You're imagining things in your old age…" _The detectives had climbed into their car, the only thing Maura could see was Korsaks knee and the dashboard of Janes car.  
><em>"<em>_You know exactly what I'm talking about Janie. You're soft on her. You know it. I know it. Hell, I think even Cavanaugh knows it!" _Maura wasn't sure what they were talking about. Jane liked someone? Why hadn't she told her? They were supposed to be best friends.  
><em>"<em>_Hey, even if I did like her… Which I don't… It wouldn't work anyways. We work together for craps sake." _Jane liked someone she worked with? Maura stared and listened intently. _"I think you should just leave it now. You're grasping at nothing here, besides…" _Maura jumped in her seat as the detectives were cut short by several gun shots. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the car screech to a halt and the commotion of both the detectives bailing out and taking cover.

Maura directed back to the screen with all the camera feeds on it. She found Janes and set it to display side by side with Korsaks. She studied the scenes intently, figuring they were both crouched down next to each other on the safer side of the car. She clicked on the call button at the top of the screen, attempting to get Jane on her earpiece.  
>"Jane! Jane, can you hear me?! Jane…?" She tried to control the anxiety in her voice.<br>_"__Maur, it's not a good time. We're in the middle of…" _She cut Jane off before she could finish.  
>"Jane, I know… I can see through your live feeds. Hold your camera where I can see the other side of the car…" The camera shook and rattled as Jane unclipped it from her belt. The view changed as the camera was placed just round the side of the bumper. Maura took in the scene quickly and analyses what she was seeing. "Okay, there's two men Jane. From what I can see anyway. One is at your 2 o'clock and the other at your 11. They don't seem to be very aware of their surroundings, they're hiding behind the waste bins but the alley they're in seems to be a dead end." She paused and looked again. She was guessing and it was killing her, but this was Jane she was talking about.<br>_"__Maur, that's brilliant. Korsak - we need to back them in to that alley. Maura, find out how far away backup is. If you saw what was going on then everyone in the pit will have done too." _Maura opened up the dispatch listing and scanned through where all the squad cars were headed.  
>"Jane! There's a car just round the corner from you. Sit tight. Oh god, Jane please be careful."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Jane walked through the front doors of BPD, hauling a man in his early 20s behind her. She was closely followed by Korsak, dragging a similar young man behind him. "Maybe you'll think twice about shooting at two cops next time, huh?!" Jane growled at them as they handed them over to the uniforms at the door. She turned away from them and breathed a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. As she thought about all the paperwork she now had to do she was nearly knocked off her feet by a shaking blonde bombshell. It took her a moment to take on board what was happening, but it took her no time at all to realise who it was she had just caught round the waist.  
>"Oh god Jane, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay?" Maura pulled away and held her at arms length. "You're not hurt are you? That was awful to watch, knowing that I couldn't do anything…" Jane pulled her in for a hug, silencing her. She rubbed her hand up and down Mauras back in what she hoped was a soothing motion.<br>"Maura, you did great. If it wasn't for you then we would have ended up with one of us being hurt trying to asses the situation. You helped us more than you know, all because you were spying on us using these damn cameras." She pulled away with a loving smile on her face, pulling the camera off her belt and shaking it. Maura wiped the few stray tears from her face and pulled herself together.  
>"Detective Rizzoli, I suggest you keep those sorts of accusations to yourself… After all, I just prevented both you and Vince being seriously hurt. Besides, you can only with I was spying on you…" Jane smiled even wider as that playful and oh-so-Maura-like look returned to the woman face.<br>"There's the Maura we know and love!" Jane pulled Maura into another hug as they both laughed at themselves.

They went about their day as usual. Jane finishing off the paperwork from the mornings events, venturing out on a few minor cases with Frankie and Vince, Maura finishing off an autopsy from a case they were finally wrapping up. They spent the day texting each other every few hours. They decided to have a well overdue girls night in, no doubt including a film that Jane found tediously boring and Maura found amazingly interesting, a bottle of wine and Mauras choice in takeout food. The day seemed to drag, 6pm didn't come soon enough for either of them. When it did they met in their usual spot near the café, Jane waiting for Maura for once. Jane was struggling to load the rest of her things into her bag when Maura rounded the corner, looking as amazing as she usually did.  
>"You're ready and waiting but are you really ready Jane? You look like you're struggling a bit." Maura queried, looking at everything falling out of Janes bag.<br>"No, Maur, I'm fine. I just want to get back to your place and get some food in me. Been a long day is all." Jane ran her hand through her hair and smiled at her friend. "You ready to go?" She asked softly.  
>"Yes, after you." Maura gestured for Jane to lead the way as they left the precinct.<p>

It took them less than 10 minutes to drive back to Mauras and meet there. Jane parked her car behind Mauras in the driveway and made her way to the front door. She let herself in to see Maura placing her coat into the closet by the door. She turned and smiled at Jane as she came in.  
>"Told you I'd beat you back Speed Racer…" She teased as Jane smiled and punched the air in mock annoyance.<br>"Damnit Maur, the only way you would have beat me would be to have ran stop signs… Which means I'm going to have to write you up. Which is a shame seeing as you'd get arrested before you'd given me my food." She teased the blonde in a playful manner.  
>"You know full well I didn't run any…" She stopped when she saw the grin spread across the detectives face. "You, detective Rizzoli, are cruel." They both laughed at the situation as they made their way into the kitchen.<br>"I'm just gonna pop to the bathroom while you heat the food up. I'll be right back…" She left down the hallway, tapping Maura on the small of the back as she left. She completely missed the look on Mauras face when she touched her back as she left.

Jane walked into the downstairs bathroom and shut the door behind her. She closed her eyes and held herself up against the porcelain sink. She held her breath for what seemed like ages before letting out a small sob. That small sob turned into several, before long she had sunk down to the floor - her body shaking with the silent sobs she was trying hard to keep as quiet as possible. She bit her fist to somehow stop the sound escaping her mouth. Several minutes went by, gradually managing to calm herself down enough to stand up and compose herself. She wiped at her eyes, attempting to wash away the smudged eye makeup in an attempt to make herself look presentable. At least this way it would look like she'd intended to take it off. She looked in the mirror and smiled to herself. "C'mon Rizzoli, pull yourself together. Think Fergie… Big girls don't cry." She ran a hand through her hair and smiled again, opening the door and heading back into the kitchen.

Maura had opened her laptop to check her emails. She hadn't closed the camera feeds from when she was in her office. And Jane hadn't turned her camera off. She sat behind her laptop, silent tears rolling down her face at the sight and sound of her best friend curled up and crying in her bathroom. She wanted to go in there, comfort her, pull her into a loving embrace and just take away the hurt, whatever it was that was causing it. If she gave in and went to her friend then she'd have to explain to her how she knew she was upset. That would cause just as much upset as whatever already was. She didn't want that at all. She pulled herself together when she saw Jane moving around. She closed the laptop down and set the food on the table for them both. She put a smile on her face as she heard Jane coming down the hall and into the kitchen.

They sat in their standard companionable silence for most of the night. They ended up watching Mean Girls, one of Mauras choices. Something about analysing the social constructs of teenage girls. Jane knew that it was just her guilty pleasure that she indulged in every so often. They sat through the film and then a few Operatic performances on Sky Arts before beginning to tidy things away. They finished tidying things away and sat back on the sofa as Jane pulled her boots back on. Maura watched her friend as her tiredness started to show. "Jane…" Janes head lolled slightly to one side so she could look at Maura, a smile spreading across her face at the sound of her friends soft voice this late at night.  
>"Mhhhm?" Jane purred in response. Mauras face turned serious for a second before softening again.<br>"You know I love you, right?" She placed her hand on Janes knee, gently squeezing as she spoke. Jane put her hand on top of Mauras and held it tight.  
>"Hey, of course I do. I love you too. More than anything. What bought that on?" Jane looked into Mauras eyes and smiled. She saw something in her friends eyes that she didn't expect. Sorrow. She saw the sadness that her words had caused in her friends eyes and she frowned. "Maura, what's wrong?" Jane tilted her head as Maura pulled her hand away.<br>"Nothings wrong, I just thought I needed to tell you that you're loved." A sad smile returned to Mauras face as she stood up and took their wine glasses through to the kitchen. Maura sighed internally at her friends innocent ignorance to her feelings, not that there was much she could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

They went about the next day as normal. Working, meeting for lunch, working again, then on to the Robber for a drink. The whole day was very routine and as relaxed as they would usually be. As normal as everything was, Maura couldn't get the sound of Jane crying out of her head. How could she bring the subject up with her? _"__So I just happened to be spying on you the other night and I saw you crying in my bathroom. Want to share with the group?" _No, she would have to be tactful with how she approached the subject. If she did at all that was.

Maura took a long swig of her glass of red wine as she saw Jane returning from the bar with another beer in her hand. She placed the glass down on the table and sighed to herself. Jane sat down across from her at the table and took a long chug from the bottle she had bought back with her. She swallowed and looked at Maura.  
>"Maur, are you okay? You seem a bit…" She paused and tilted her head slightly. "A bit off is all…" She looked Maura in the eye and blinked a few times. Maura took a breath and closed her eyes.<br>"Jane, I know you deal with a lot. I know that. But if you ever need me then you know where I am. If you're upset, if you're angry, if you just need me." She paused for a second at what she had just said. "Well, not if you need me but if you need someone. Anyone. I'm here." She reached out for the detectives hand as a tear fell from her eye. Janes brow furrowed and she pulled both of Mauras hands towards her.  
>"Maura, I'm fine." She said smiling with sad eyes. "I don't know where you're getting this from… Look at me, I'm fine." She ran her thumb over the knuckles of the smaller woman in a soothing motion. Maura looked into Janes eyes. She could see there was something there but the smile she was greeted with told her she shouldn't pry any further.<p>

They had finished their drinks and both left for home. Maura had some reports to go over when she arrived home, she put her coat and shoes away and locked up behind her. She sat on the couch and pulled her legs underneath her. She knew that sitting like this was both terrible for her posture and that it could end up leaving her in pain the following day, but she needed to be comfortable in that moment. If that meant curling up into a painful ball then so be it. She needed to feel comforted somehow. She pulled her laptop over to her from the table in front of her and turned it on. She spent the next two hours working, trying to get her mind away from what could be troubling Jane. Eventually she fell asleep on the couch with her laptop sitting on her knee.

Not long passed before she woke up to the soft sound of pinging from her laptop. She blinked a few times before she realised where she was. She looked down to her laptop to look through the emails she had assumed had just come through to her. There were none. She looked to see what else was open that could be causing the noise she was hearing. The live feed screen popped up. She navigated to the multiview screen to see several error messages displaying across the feeds. 'Warning - Low battery. Please connect to power source.' was what she saw across a good majority of the screens. She smiled to herself, evidently the charging of the cameras wasn't taken into account yet. She scrolled through the feeds and counted how many would need to be put on charge the next day. Korsak would need to, his camera was still on and steadily moving with the movement of his chest as he snored. Frankies was off, at least he knew well enough to preserve the power. She looked through some of the other cameras and made a mental note of who to add to the email blast about charging the cameras. It was then that she came across her favourite detective.

Jane was lying spread across her couch, sleeping peacefully. The camera was on the chair across from her, Maura assumed just dumped there with her jacked, badge and gun - as usual. She smiled to herself at how well she knew Jane. There weren't many people in her life she could say that about. She entered the full screen mode on Janes camera. The battery warning was showing. Typical of Jane she thought. She wouldn't remember to charge her phone if Maura didn't remind her. She closed the battery warning so she could see the feed. Jane looked so peaceful, her long legs were bent slightly so as to fit on the couch comfortably, her arm was bent under her head acting as a pillow. As graceful as ever, her mouth was open as she let out a single snore before becoming silent again. Maura grinned as she heard the oh so familiar sound she had heard many times before. 'Warning - 2% battery remaining'  
>"Dammit Jane Rizzoli, when will you learn?" She smiled to herself as she went to close the window. What stopped her from closing it both alarmed and unsettled her. It wasn't what she had seen, it was what she had heard. Something had moved. She turned the volume up and sat there listening. Nothing. Maybe she had heard something, Jane lived in a shared building, maybe it was just one of the neighbours coming home. No, there it was again, it even made Jane stir in her sleep. Maura scanned the scene for what could be making the noise. Joe Friday was curled up by her feet and she could see the chain was on the door. There it was again, closer this time. She still couldn't see anything. She was starting to panic at what was going on. Was someone there? What the hell was going on? 'Warning - 1% battery remaining' Mauras eyes widened as shadowed figured entered the corner of the frame, just as the feed went blank.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

An out of breath Maura ran down her driveway towards her car, phone pressed to her ear the whole time. Trying to get through to Janes cell.

"Damnit Jane, answer the phone…" She sobbed to herself as she climbed into her car. She slammed her phone onto the dock in her car as she swirled out of the driveway, programming it to call the station. She sped of in the direction of Janes apartment, trying to get her thoughts in check so that she could concentrate on the road. 'Who the hell had gotten into Janes apartment? What was going on?' Her mind was racing, going to the worst places it could. 'Hoyt trained an apprentice before, what's to say he hadn't trained more before he died?' She applied more pressure to the gas as she sped through the empty side streets. 'What if I'm too late and something has happened?' The voice coming through her car speakers snapped her away from her thoughts.

"Good evening, BPD, how can we help you?" the voice rang through her car.  
>"This is Doctor Isles, we need backup to Detective Rizzolis apartment immediately! I'm on my way there now." She pulled onto the main road to the side of town where Jane lived.<br>"Okay Doc, we're sending a squad car to her location now. Should reach you both in a few minutes. They're only round the corner." She ended the call and put her foot down as she raced to get to her friend.

She thought back to the first time that she had met Jane, dressed in her undercover hooker attire. Not knowing then that Jane was a detective, she wanted nothing more than to hurry her along so she could get back to her work. She remembers how she tried to speed the process along by paying for the womans items, and how she was met by the hostility that Jane was portraying so well. That's when she knew they would be friends. Her mind wandered to a few years later, remembering when Hoyt had not only escaped custody but had managed to attack Jane. She thought about how helpless she felt throughout it all and how, in that moment, she had made a promise to herself to move mountains to protect the woman who she had come to consider family. Her mind jumped to the day when Jane shot herself to save her and Frankie. She could almost feel the blood on her hands again from the gunshot she had frantically tried to stop bleeding out. She could feel the panic that she had felt that day as tried hard to stop herself from crying all over again.

She pulled herself away from her thoughts. She needed to concentrate on getting to Jane, she pushed her thoughts and memories to the back of her mind and tried to figure the best and fastest way to get to her destination.

She wouldn't be able to forgive herself is something else happened to Jane.


	6. Chapter 6

Maura pulled up across the road from Janes apartment building. The other side of the road was filled with squad cars, lights flashing and dispatch officers standing around them. The breath caught in her throat as she took in the site. She looked up to Janes apartment and saw the lights on in the living room. She took a deep, shaky breath and opened the car door. She climbed out and composed herself. She was determined to be as professional as possible as she virtually ran across the road.

She climbed the stairs to the detectives apartment faster than she had ever before, being passed by several patrol officers on the way down. She rounded the corner to the floor she was after and saw something that made her heart stop momentarily. From where she was standing she could see the bottom half of a figure lying on the floor. Her eyes widened at the sight as she extended a hand in front of her to steady herself against the nearest wall. She leant against the wall as her mind went blank, her entire body numb. She didn't even notice as she sank to the floor. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as the tears began to fall. Her hand covered her mouth as she began to hyperventilate. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms. Her body began to shake with silent sobs as she heard someone approach her. She lifted her head, eyes still closed, as she wiped her tear stained face.

She felt a strong arm around her shoulders pulling her in.  
>"Doc! What's the matter?!" She looked up at Korsak but couldn't bring herself to speak. She just let out a loud sob as she buried her head in his chest. Catching him off guard, he placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair in a soothing motion. "It's okay Doc, just take a minute." She tried to stop herself from crying, managing to pull away from him for a minute to wipe her face once again. She looked into his eyes and he could see the broken look that she wasn't even trying to hide anymore. His brow furrowed slightly as he looked at her. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came. She simply started to sob again.<p>

As the doctor struggled to speak she heard a commotion coming from inside the apartment. She stopped crying for a moment, just enough time to see the tall and rather scruffy looking detective race to the doorway. The tall woman stopped in her tracks and stood in the doorway, taking in the scene in front of her.  
>"Shit, Maura…" The detective said as she jumped to her side, virtually pushing Korsak out of the way. She felt Jane envelope her in her arms and pull her in close, rocking them both slightly. She couldn't help but cry even harder at the situation.<br>"Oh god, I know how this must have looked from outside. But I'm okay." She felt the detective pull away from her and tilt her head towards hers. "Look, see? I'm okay." It didn't take anymore than that for her to throw her arms around Jane, knocking her back slightly.  
>"I saw all the cars and the patrol squads around your apartment," She sobbed into Janes neck. "Then I got to the top of the stairs and saw what I thought was you on the floor. My mind, it went to the worst place it could have gone. I… I genuinely thought it was you lying on the floor through there…" She pulled her head away from Jane as she looked into her eyes. Jane had her serious smile on.<br>"Maur, I'm okay. I promise I'm okay." Jane placed her hand on Mauras cheek. "The guy lying on my living room floor got in thinking he could probably get a few bucks from raiding my apartment. He woke me up while I was asleep on the couch. He didn't bank on me being there and being as bad ass as you know I am." They both smiled at each other as she stopped crying and let out a long breath.  
>"I swear to god, Jane Rizzoli, if you ever scare me like that again…" Jane smiled down at her.<br>"Don't worry, I promise I will call you in advance next time. I just didn't bank on you turning up like you did. I thought you'd be fast asleep." Jane frowned slightly. "How did you find out something had happened? Did Korsak call you? Because I told him not to scare you like that…" She blushed at the detectives question.  
>"Uh, your camera was on and I was awake at the time…" She tried to explain in the best way possible.<br>"And you saw everything go down and the squadies turn up? Shit, that makes sense… Well, Maur, I didn't mean to scare you so much. That was the last thing I wanted. I'm so sorry." Jane pulled her in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Jane got to her feet and pulled her up with her, leading her into the apartment.


End file.
